


Masquerade

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, the beautiful people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).




End file.
